


Prodigy

by Punk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Talking During Sex, That Particular Month, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's created a blowjob monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigy

"Is this good?" Rodney asks, licking slowly up the underside of John's cock.

"Yeah," John says. He threads his fingers through Rodney's hair and closes his eyes.

Rodney sucks on the head, pulls off and comes at it from another angle, experimenting with where to put his tongue. "Do you like it softer or harder?"

"Soft at first."

Rodney hums, always happy to learn something new, and goes back to work, soft sucks that have John's toes curling, his legs falling open. John's spent a lot of time fantasizing about Rodney's mouth, its wide, arrogant slant, his quick tongue, his quicker mind. John opens his eyes so he can look down his body and see Rodney. He looks good kneeling between John's legs, sucking on his cock.

"Should I use my hand?" Rodney says. "Like this?"

John frowns. Rodney talks in bed. A _lot_. It's usually a turn on, unless John's trying to sleep, but today Rodney's not talking so much as he's asking questions, a _lot_ of them, and not in his usual impatient way, but like he's scared of doing something wrong. John's never seen Rodney like this before and it's making John feel weird, like a My First Blowjob kit.

Rodney looks up at John with a hurt expression. "No?"

"No, use your hand," John says, trying to encourage him. "You like it when I do that for you, right?"

"Yeah," Rodney says. He holds the shaft of John's cock with one hand and slides the head back into his mouth and sucks, slow and sweet. John arches up into his touch.

"That's good. You're doing good."

"Mmm," Rodney says and the vibrations make John shiver. He's been trying to be gentle, trying not to just shove his cock in Rodney's mouth like he wants to, but his hips jerk and his cock heads for higher ground and Rodney coughs and spits him out.

"Sorry!" John says, kind of embarrassed, but still really turned on. "I didn't mean to do that. I was trying to go slow."

"Really?" Rodney says, holding John's cock and petting it with his thumbs, sliding the loose skin around. "Huh, so was I."

And maybe that's all it takes to get Rodney's confidence up because he starts improvising, nuzzling his face against the shaft, licking all along the bottom of John's cock, delving down to his balls, rubbing at them with the flat of his tongue. "Is this good? It's good, right?" And _there's_ his Rodney, pushy and sure of himself, confident that every move he makes is the right one.

"Yeah," John says, totally in heaven. This is the blowjob he wanted. "Lick under the head. Kiss it."

"You do that to me too," Rodney says, doing it, bossy and smug like he just solved one of the world's great mysteries. The Great Unified Theory of Cocksucking. He flicks his tongue under the head, like John sometimes does to him, licks tiny circles there, pops it into his mouth and sucks hard.

"Harder!" John says, panting now. "Oh god, I knew you -- I knew you'd be good."

Rodney's free hand slides up John's chest, latches on to one of his nipples and twists. It's one of Rodney's dirtier tricks, and something that John has absolutely no defense against, especially when Rodney's sucking his cock and _humming_ and John's -- oh fuck -- he should probably --

"Rodney, I'm -- I'm gonna --"

Rodney makes a noise that sounds a lot like _well, get_ on _with it, then_ and twists John's nipple again. John obligingly shoots into his mouth and then every muscle in his body goes totally lax. Rodney holds John's softening cock in his mouth a little longer, daring a gentle lick or two, a soft suck to the head, then he lets it drop to John's belly with a wet splat.

"Where's the romance?" John mutters.

Rodney crawls up John's body and collapses on top of him, smacking his lips together like a connoisseur considering a fine wine. "I guess it could be worse," he says. "Though --" He makes a face and picks a hair off his tongue. "We might want to look into getting you shaved."

"No," says John, stroking Rodney's sweaty back. Rodney had already come _twice_ before he decided to try sucking off John, and Rodney, unlike every other man in the universe, tends to get chatty after sex, especially if he's had some time to rest.

"Maybe just your balls," Rodney says, graciously. "It's like you've got a couple of kiwis down there."

John squints up at him. "You've been gay for all of three weeks. Where are you getting this stuff?"

"I _read_," Rodney says, rolling off of John and groping under the bed for his pants. "And, _technically_, I'm bisexual. Someday Colonel Carter is going to realize what she's been missing and --"

"And," John says, rolling over to plaster himself against Rodney's back, "I'll whisper in her ear about what a prodigious cocksucking talent you have, and how it would be a shame to deprive the world of your genius."

Rodney preens, easily distracted. "And that was just my first try! I'm sure to get better with practice."

"Mmm." John presses his face into the back of Rodney's neck and starts to doze.

"Colonel --"

"Don't call me Colonel in bed," John mumbles.

Rodney makes an exasperated noise. "Sheppard, if you want me to leave, you're going to have to let me find my pants. I'm not walking out there wrapped in a sheet. The Marines would probably notice."

"You don't have to go."

"That's not what you said --"

"I changed my _mind_, okay?" John says, afterglow well on its way to being ruined. "I want you to stay."

Rodney stops wiggling around. "Oh."

"Besides," John says, unable to resist. "You've earned it."

That earns John an elbow to the sternum and a sharp remark about not being a rent boy (seriously, where is Rodney getting this stuff?), but he gives up looking for his pants and settles down in front of John, huffy but pleased. Rodney tangles their legs together, and John spoons up behind him, kisses the back of his neck, and tells Atlantis to turn off the lights.


End file.
